


My God

by Galaxia16



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Makoto's POV, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peeping, Slow Build, Stalking, he's crazy, yandere!makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia16/pseuds/Galaxia16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate summaries, basically Makoto is obsessed with Haru. Haru thinks of him only as his friend. Makoto is crazy though and ends up doing some really fucked up shit to get his "God" to fall in love with him....</p><p>ON HIATUS TILL I FEEL LIKE WRITING THIS AGAIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	My God

Haru, my best friend. Haru, my love. Haru, my one-and-only. Haru, my better half. Haru, my superior. Haru, my boss. Haru, my commander. Haru, my master. Haru, my king.

 

Haru…my God.

 

~~~

 

7:45am on a Monday morning and I’m already dressed and ready to go to school. I walk to the kitchen, grab the two lunches I had pre-made last night and stuff them in my bag. As I head to the door I stop in the entrance hall to check myself out in the mirror that hangs on the wall. I do this every morning because I always have to look my best for Haru. My beloved shouldn’t have to be seen walking around with someone less appealing than himself, not like anyone could ever hope to come close to the beauty my precious Haru possesses. 

 

As I look at myself in the mirror I make sure my hair is neatly combed and in place, my teeth are white to the point they almost sparkle, there are no dark circles under my shiny green eyes, lastly I make sure there are no blemishes or pimpl- Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! There’s a huge-ass fucking pimple on my face! What do I do? Holy shit, WHAT DO I DO!? Okay, Makoto, just breathe, you have to calm down…

I close my eyes and take a couple of long deep breathes. Hopefully I’m just seeing things and when I open my eyes again that unsightly boulder will be gone. One… two… three… inhale. One… two… three… exhale. One… two… three… inhale. One… two… three... exhale. I slowly begin to open my eyes, and when I do, I see a disgustingly gigantic zit staring back at me. I can’t be seen by Haru like this!  
I run back upstairs, shoes on and all, and begin to ruffle through my nightstand in search of a very important key with a cute little orca whale keychain attached to it (Haru gave it to me when we were little since he has such a caring and generous soul). I finally find the key, after what feels like hours of searching, and immediately run to my dresser. This old and ratty piece of furniture consists of six drawers, and my darkest secret. 

 

I fumble with the key as I attempt to jam it in the lock-hole of the bottom left drawer. When I finally hear the click that signals it has been unlocked, I open the drawer and start to riffle through it in hopes to find my concealer. I’m careful to not mess up any of the carefully ordered pictures in my frantic search for the only thing that can grant me the privilege of seeing Haru today. I spot the little tube of makeup sitting on top of one of the pictures. As I go to reach for it I glance at the picture underneath and notice its one of my absolute favorites. 

 

Before my brain can catch up with my body I set down the tube and bring the picture closer to my face in order to see all the little details better. It’s a picture of Haru (like every other picture in my drawer of happiness). In this particular picture he was just stepping out of the shower, which is one of the reasons why it’s such a favorite of mine since its extremely hard (about as hard as my dick when I took the picture) to capture Haru using a shower instead of a bath. The main reason why this is one of my favorite pictures of him is due to the fact that he was butt-ass naked and dripping wet.

 

As I continue to stare at his perfectly chiseled body I begin to feel my groin get increasingly hotter, but that just encourages me to let my eyes travel lower to his soft, above-average sized, cock.  
It doesn't take long for me to reach down and grope my own hardening dick through the pants of my school uniform, seeking some sort of relief to the burn of arousal flowing through my cock. As I’m about to start unbuttoning my pants, I see the obnoxiously bright, red numbers of my digital clock from the corner of my eye and I start to go into a state of panic again.

 

It’s 8:12am! I was supposed to be at Haru’s house twelve minutes ago! Damnit! There won’t be enough time to get to Haru’s house, wake him up (or get him out of the bath), make breakfast, and make it to school before homeroom starts! NononononoNO! This means that I’ll have to stop by a vending machine and buy a little snack first because I can’t let my poor baby starve or be late to school! But the very idea of feeding Haru something that I haven’t made myself makes me nauseous, but it’s better I get sick than Haru goes to school without enough energy to have a good morning. 

 

I put the picture back in its proper place, grab the concealer tube, apply some, throw it back in the drawer and lock it up. I run to my nightstand and toss the key back in the top drawer. I check my wallet and make sure I have enough money to feed Haru, when I’m sure I do, I run back downstairs, out the door and head to Haru’s house.  
It’s 8:07am when I get there (seventeen minutes behind schedule). I make my way around to the back of the one-story house, passing the window that can see into the bathroom, it’s also the one I take most of my pictures through since Haru still hasn't put curtains up. I go through the unlocked back door and walk through the back hall and when I’m passing the bedroom I hear faint murmuring coming from inside.

 

“So today it’s a wake-up call then”, I softly say to the air. As I approach the door to the sacred sleeping chambers of my almighty master, I vaguely wonder why he’s still asleep since, by this time, he normally would have at least maneuvered himself to my rival; the bathtub. Any questions I might’ve had are immediately answered when I open the door to reveal the most beautiful being in existence tossing and turning in his sleep. He’s having an evil sleep again.

 

I make my way over to his bed and cautiously sit down on the edge of it, beside his tormented sleeping form. Now that I’m closer I can see the glistening tears that spill out from his closed eyelids. I’ve always wonder what goes on behind those eyelids, what could hurt my Haru so much it pushes him to the point of tears. I hate that he’s stuck in a nightmare that I can’t wake him up from, I hate that I can’t help. 

 

I slowly lean over and gently press my lips to his forehead (something I wouldn’t dare do if there was a chance he could wake up). I press my lips to his cheeks and nose. I kiss away the tears as they continue to flow down and streak his soft skin with salt. I press our foreheads together and run my fingers through his fluffy black hair as he continues to tremble in my embrace.  
I will stay with him until he wakes up from the torture of his own mind. However long it takes, for Haru is my God and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever! yay!


End file.
